villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gideon Gordon Graves
Gideon Gordon Graves is the main antagonist in the Scott Pilgrim graphic novel series and its film adaptation, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. While being the seventh and last ex-boyfriend of subspace fighter "Ramona Flowers", Gideon is an evil, knowledgeable mastermind with a plan of conquering the world, as well as being the leader and founder of the League of Evil Exes, created after he met Ramona's other exes on the Internet, and the archenemy of Scott Pilgrim, the series main protagonist and Ramona's current boyfriend. In the film, he was portrayed by who also portrayed Gag Halfrunt in the 2005 film adaptation of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. History Books In the books, Gideon only reveals himself in the end of Volume 3, but ever since Volumes 1 and 2, Gideon is hinted as spying on Scott and Ramona from Scott's subspace, manipulating his memories and associating his own image with Simon Lee, Kim Pine's ex-boyfriend and Scott's first enemy. He is then seen in Volume 3 during the battle with Todd Ingram, when the vegan has a flashback showing Gideon telling him to "use his vegan powers or whatever", and again after Todd is defeated, leaving the show completely not impressed with Scott's abilities. At the end of Volume 5, Gideon finally calls Scott on the phone, taunting and asking him when a convenient time would be for him to die. In Volume 6, after defeating Nega Scott, Scott goes to the Chaos Theatre to stop Gideon once and for all. However, Gideon effectively steals the Power of Love sword that Scott had and impales him with it, killing him. However, Scott uses the 1-up he gained after defeating Todd to return to life and face Gideon again. Gideon reveals that he is keeping six of his previous ex-girlfriends on capsules on the ceiling and keeping them under some sort of mind control, enabling him to date them again anytime, and he wishes to include Ramona on the final capsule. To make matters worst, Gideon uses an ability called "The Glow" to make Scott and Ramona argue with each other, causing her to attempt to leave through Subspace, but Gideon impales her with his sword and calls Scott into the portal, as he follows through another gateway in Ramona's purse. There, he defeats Gideon's god form as Ramona takes the Power of Love sword from him, healing her wounds. Once they return, Scott realizes how similar he is to Gideon and gains the Power of Understanding sword, as he and Ramona face-off against Gideon in a final battle, after he draws his pixel katana and engages both of them. After taunting them with the truth, Ramona disarms him and leaves him at their mercy, but Gideon states they can never truly destroy him, as both Scott and Ramona are their own worst enemies. Both agree that Gideon is much worse and finish him with a cross slash, making him burst into $7,777,777, which painfully rains down upon the crowd, putting an end to the League once and for all. Film In the film, Gideon is hinted to be Ramona's boyfriend prior to Scott. After defeating the Japanese twins Kyle and Ken Katayanagi, Scott sees him close to Ramona, just like if they were still together. Gideon reveals himself as the manager of Scott's band (the "Sex Bob-omb"), G-Man, and tells them he will offer a recording contract, which the whole band, sans Scott, immediately signs. Ramona breaks up with him shortly after and Scott goes home and falls into a deep depression, only to be called by Gideon on the phone, asking him to come to the Chaos Theatre, to show there are no hard feelings. At the Theatre, Scott challenges him to a fight, while Gideon asks him why he is risking his life for her. When Scott professes his love for Ramona, he gains a new sword and engages Gideon in a fight, until another girl named Knives (who desperately likes Scott on the same level he loves Ramona, even though he dumped her) enters the chamber and fights Ramona over Scott. He stops his fight with Gideon to stop theirs and admits he cheated on them with each other, giving Gideon the opportunity to kill him. He is sent into a Limbo and talks to Ramona, who reveals that she broke up with Gideon because he ignored her all the time, but still kept her around with a microchip implanted in her head, which made her fall in love with him against her will. Scott then remembers he has an extra life and uses it to return to the theatre. He again engages Gideon, this time fighting for himself, granting him another sword. He knocks Gideon unconscious and apologizes to both girls, but when Graves tries to kill him again, Scott and Knives activate "two-player mode" and finally deal a fatal blow, destroying Gideon, who explodes in a shower of 7,000,000,000 game coins that rain all over his theatre. In all adaptions, following his defeat at the hands of Scott, he respawns back at his home, having learned his lesson. He also finally begins to leave both Scott and Ramona alone and presumably drops his grudge against the two. Video Game In the game, Gideon is the final boss of the appropriately named "World 7" (like the movie's "Level 7"), appearing in three forms. The first form, Super Gideon, is a more buff and brutish version of him, relying on brute strength to attack Scott. He then turns into Gigadeon Graves, a giant form covered in the other exes' faces and with visible heart and veins. His final form is a robot version of his normal self, and when defeated, Gideon himself shows from behind a simulator, begging for mercy on his knees. One final hit defeats Gideon for good. Personality Gideon is arrogant and ruthless, but calm and outspoken, almost looking like someone worth trusting. His methods are discreet, but still highly efficient, much different from the rest of the League. While he does act friendly, he hides a cold and calculating behavior inside, willing to do everything to defeat Scott. Abilities and Powers He has a huge variety of powers, especially psychic ones. One of them, "emotional warfare", can trap the enemy inside his own mind, forcing him into facing his issues and problems. His other powers involve the usual agility and levitation, as well as excellent sword handling, and in the games, shape-shifting. Gideon's weapon of choice is a katana made entirely out of pixels, which he can easily handle in battle by literally fighting with one hand behind his back. Gideon is seen fighting like that in the comics, and in the movie. Gallery Gideon Gordon Graves (movie).jpg Gideon Gordon Graves (video game).png Super Gideon Graves.png|Super Gideon Gideon Gordon Graves 3.jpg|Gideon during the fight with the Katayanagis. Gigadeon Graves.png|Gigadeon Graves Trivia *Gideon's name comes from the Hebrew name meaning "Destroyer," "Mighty Warrior," or "Feller (of trees)". *His final boss form is similar in design to Kefka Palazzo's final form in Final Fantasy VI. *His moves while in Super Gideon form are similar to Gill from Street Fighter III. *Gideon's first, middle and last names all begin with "G", which is the seventh letter of the alphabet. **The names also have 6 letters in each, forming the number 666, which is often associated with the Devil. *Before battling Scott in the second round, he makes seven jutsu-like movements with his hands to summon his sword. External links *Gideon Gordon Graves in the Scott Pilgrim Wikia. Navigation Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Leader Category:Psychics Category:Brutes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Misogynists Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Brainwashers Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Lover Stealers Category:Extravagant Category:Provoker Category:The Heavy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Pimps Category:Wealthy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Adulterers Category:Homicidal Category:Game Changer Category:Psychotic